Jelly Box Series
by Ramii KY
Summary: Kisah kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Yesung jika dekat dan tak saling bertemu, kejahilan dan kisah manis diantara keduanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Apple**

Dorm yang sepi. Sebagian member pergi melaksanakan schedule nya dan sebagian pergi berjalan-jalan. Menyisakan dua anggota terunik boysgroup Super Junior tersebut.

"Beri aku apelnya hyung." Pinta Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan tangannya kearah Yesung yang saat itu tengah duduk memakan apelnya diatas sofa.

"Ambil sendiri Kyu, didalam banyak." Jawab Yesung dengan mulut penuh kunyahan apel.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan bagaimana hyungnya yang tengah mengunyah apel tersebut hingga membuat pipinya yang bulat bertambah bulat. Hingga sebuah seringai menyebalkan muncul dibibir tebalnya.

"Hyung yakin ingin aku mengambilnya dari dalam ?" Yesung hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tapi kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan dengan pandangan terfokus kedepan, menonton acara kesukannya. "Umm.. baiklah. Semoga hyung tak menyesal saja." Seringainya semakin melebar.

"Ha-" Yesung tak sempat merespon, ketika merasakan tarikan pada tengkuknya yang membuatnya menengadahkan kepalanya kekanan -karena posisi Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang sofa yang Yesung duduki.

"Ammpp…" Yesung seketika terbelalak ketika merasakan ada sebuah daging tak bertulang mengusap rongga mulutnya dan menarik apel yang berada didalam mulutnya hingga berpindah tempat kedalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, apalagi ketika tadi hyungnya terkejut, membuatnya membuka mulut dan mempermudah akses mengambil buah apel tersebut.

"Kami Pulang Yesung hyung Ky-" "Kyaahhhh… apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Teriakan kompak bernada vocal mewarnai aksi dua namja yang saat itu belum berhenti. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai lebar dan Yesung tersedak. Panik dan terkejut.

"Ummph.. Kyu. Angghh." Yesung mulai memberontak, mendorong-dorong dada Kyuhyun dan memukuli pundaknya.

"Sankyuu~ apelnya manis hyung." Ujarnya dengan mengunyah apel rampasan setelah melepas cumbuannya dan mengecup singkat bibir hyungnya. Setelahnya ia pergi dengan wajah tak berdosanya meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah sekarat meraup-raup udara dengan wajah memerah dan member lain yang mematung didepan pintu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik sebentar sebari menyeringai, "Ah, aku yakin tadi itu bukan first kiss mu kan hyung ? tapi aku yakin tadi itu French kiss mu." Dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang terhenti.

tbc or end?

Hai.. salam kenal.

aku 'si pembuat cerita' baru didunia ffn. (karna sebutan author terlalu keren dan berat/?)

btw, thanks buat yang udah review cerita sebelumnya.

cuma lupa bilang, fanfic 'No Other' just one shoot. maafkan aku karna lupa mencantumkan sesuatu entah-apa-itu, dan maaf buat banyak typo. *deep bow

Ramii desu~ yoroshiku!


	2. Chapter 2

**Butterfly**

Yang Kyuhyun tau, bahwa ia terpesona dengan sosok yeoja berambut merah muda itu, dengan pakaian semacam kaus berwarna kuning ketat bergambar kupu-kupu dibalut rompi navy blue dan memakai rok pendek diatas lutut. Dengan kaki jenjangnya dan sepasang high heels merah yang terkesan seksi yang terpasang apik dikakinya yang mungil. Ia hanya tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok kupu-kupunya. Bagaimana ia berjalan dengan cara aneh yang menurutnya lucu, kaki jenjang yang terekspos, paha mulus yang hanya tertutup setengah dari rok mininya –Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat isi dibaliknya-, bokong padat yang bergoyang mengikuti langkah pemiliknya (oke, Kyuhyun akui ia mulai berfikiran aneh sekarang) dan rok yang sedikit tersingkap karena tertiup angin –Kyuhyun dilemma, antara berterima kasih karena ia bisa mengintip sedikit atau mengutuk karena banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya juga-. Sedikit naik ia bisa melihat wajah memerah pemiliknya yang terkesan malu-malu dengan sikapnya yang menarik turunkan roknya yang terlalu mengekpos.

Kyuhyun mulai ketagihan.

Ia meneruskan jelajahannya pada leher jenjang yang terbuka seolah mengundangnya. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat bibir merah mengkilap yoeja didepannya.

Tunggu.

Yoeja itu didepannya ?

Yoeja kupu-kupunya.. yang telah di klaim sepihak olehnya.

Di depannya ?!

Ia tak bermimpikan ? Kyuhyun tak sedang berhalusinasikan ?

Ekhem. Tenang Kyu, tenangkan dirimu. Yoeja itu mungkin hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, lihat bagaimana ia berjalan malu malu dengan wajah tersipu yang manis dan tersirat kegugupannya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untukmu menjadi lurus kembali.

Cek suara..

"H, hai. C-C-Cho K-Kyuh-yun imnida. A-Annyeong~" bagus Kyuhyun kau membuat kesan pertamamu buruk.

Cek sikap..

Dengan perlahan kau ulurkan tanganmu dan damn, apa yang terjadi dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika berhadapan dengan namja manis atau cantik, ia bahkan tak bereaksi ketika ia diculik oleh seorang yoeja yang dengan sukarela memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya. Harus Kyuhyun akui jika ia memang namja yang tampan dan mempesona –Kyuhyun mengibaskan rambutnya dalam hati -bangga- Karena membuat banyak yoeja dan namja bottom menginginkannya.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan berkeringat dingin ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk berjabat tangan. Kyuhyun terpesona dengan yoeja didepannya yang tersipu.

Waw.. Ia terkesan dengan penemuannya, lihat bagaimana tangan yang tengah ia genggam ini sangat mungil. Sangat pas untuk tangannya yang besar dengan lengan yang kokoh.

Cek sifat.

Ia terlalu memalukan untuk bercermin hari ini. Yang penting ia cukup mempesona.

Cek dompet. Ah.. ia rasa itu tak perlu, karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun yang menawan. –Kyuhyun speechless sendiri memikirkan kenarsisannya-

Tanpa sengaja ia bersiul, melupakan kegugupannya.

"Namamu ?" Kyuhyun harus berbangga dengan kelancarannya dalam berbicara.

Pandangan mata yang sedari tadi terarah lurus kearah yoeja didepannya perlahan mulai menjelajah kembali. Kyuhyun bersiul siul bahagia karena mendapat view yang menarik, mata yang terarah kearah dada yang rata seperti ingin ia remas dan- dan-

Tunggu tunggu,,

Dada..

rata ? yoeja ini berdada rata ?

"K-Kim Ye-Yesung i-imnida. S. berkenalan denganmu." Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah dan suara gugup yang terdengar seksi. A- ah ? ia tak salah dengarkan ? Suaranya menggoda.

Eh, menggoda ? ada apa dengannya. Kyuhyun merutuk dengan isi pikirannya barusan.

Kim Yesung bukankah . . . siapa ? Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ka-Kau n-n-namja ?" anggukan polos menjawab pertanyaannya.

'Gyut'

Tanpa ijin untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya, ia memegang dada rata tersebut dan meremasnya. Dan berbuah sebuah pukulan telak bersarang dibelakang kepalanya yang membuatnya berdenyut nyeri.

'Gyut'

Ia menyentuh sesuatu diantara selangkangan sang 'yoeja seksi' yang tengah mematung, terkejut dengan tangan kurang ajar milik Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Dan lima telapak tangan merah selanjutnya mendarat dipipinya. Sedangkan sang pelaku yoeja jadi-jadian tersebut pergi dengan menenteng kedua high heelsnya dengan wajah merah padam pencampuran antara marah dan malu.

Mengusap belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut dan memegang pipi sebelah kirinya yang panas bekas tamparan seraya meringis.

Ssshhh…

Kyuhyun speechless. Lagi.

Kupu-kupunya, namja ? apa Tuhan tengah mengujinya ? disaat ia ingin lurus, datang kupu-kupu penggoda yang ternyata namja ?

Ia namja baik yang sayang eomma dan appa, serta Ahra noona. Kenapa Tuhan mengujinya yang rajin ibadah. Ah, Kyuhyun lupa, ia tak pernah berdoa. Hanya tertidur dan pulas sebelum dimulai.

Kyuhyun meratap dalam hati.

 **Next or Delete/?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Face**

Kyuhyun suka saat melihat bagaimana Yesungnya merubah-rubah ekspresi wajahnya, apalagi jika dipercantik dengan semburat merahnya.

Saat ia menangis, warna merahnya akan berada disekitar matanya dan hidung, saat ia merenggut, dengan pipi yang menggembung dan semburat merah pada hidung, dan bibirnya terlihat semakin menggoda. Pada musim – musim tertentu ia akan lebih menggemaskan lagi. Seperti pada musim dingin dan musim panas hidungnya akan memerah begitupun dengan pipinya. Musim semi dan musim gugur, pipinya merona beserta manik berbinar bahagia. Tapi ada bagian disaat Kyuhyun tak menyukai Yesungnya memerah, itu terjadi ketika Yesungnya sedang marah. Ia tak bisa membayangkan saat dimana itu terjadi, seperti sekarang;

"Hiks.. kau jahat Kyu, kenapa kau tega melakukan itu, dan kau malam ini tidur disofa."

"Blam" Suara pintu dibanting tepat didepan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengurut dadanya lemas. Bagai dalam drama sinetron saat dimana sang suami harus tidur disofa karena tak memberi uang belanja tambahan. Hanya saja, ia harus tidur dimana jika didalam dorm Super Junior tak ada sofa, tidur dilantai ?. Ia heran, apa salahnya. Tega apa ia, dan apa Babynya sedang datang bulan ?. Gah, memikirkannya saja membuatnya lebay. Lemes Bray!

* * *

 **(curhat sedikit)**

 **karna ffn ini dah pernah dipost sebelumnya -yang lagi-lagi difacebook grup- jadi maaf kalo udah ada yg pernah baca. aku post ulang karna akun facebook ku yang hilang tiba-tiba.**

 **fast update! dalam sehari langsung tiga. karna aku ga tau bakal kapan lagi updatenya. so.. give me some review please~**


End file.
